Kekish
Notice: Please contact the page creator and moderator, Durelzohttp://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/User:Durelzo, about any additions or changes that you'd like to make. Kekish Kekish, also known as the Kekistani Langueage (English pronunciation: /kɛkɪʃ/, /kɛkɪstæni/; Kekish: Keks Avvah kɛ̝ks.ä̝vːˈɑh) is an Eastern Iranian language, distantly related to Pashto . It is spoken by the Kekistani people and is native language of Kekistan. Though the grammar retains many distinct features of Old Iranian, most of its lexicon has been supplanted by the latent powers of Meme Magic. Due to the historic oppression of Kekistan, Kekish has largely fallen out of use, but has seen intense revitalization efforts in recent days. Author's Note: Kekish, as seen here, is as historically accurate and etymologically justified as my knowledge of the Eastern Iranian Languages will allow. The majority of vocabulary is based directly on Proto-Iranian and its modern descendants; sound changes are consistent, depending on whether a term evolved from an earlier form or borrowed more recently from Persian or Pashto or the like. I will eventually get around to creating a table of the historical sound changes, but that is of a lower priority to building the lexicon and creating a solid grammatical framework- inflection, syntax, and so on. Also, what you see on this page may not be the full extent of progress I've made; I do most of my work on paper and update here when I have a sizable or worthwhile amount. If there are any questions about terms or grammar, or if you'd like specific words or phrases translated, you can contact me on the talk page of either this page or herehttp://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Durelzo. {This article uses the International Phonetic Alphabet (IPA) to transcribe the sounds of Kekish} Classification and Dialects The suppression of both the Kekistani culture and language by the Normies has led to massive division is spoken and written varieties of Kekish; there is no standardized form, though this article will be using assumed common vocabulary and grammar. In addition to wide dialectal variations, there is also a considerable latitude in terms of personal choice when speaking, that is, one person might use a word order or pronunciation inconsistent with more widely accepted Kekish forms, but will still be understood by and intelligible to other Kekish speakers. Phonology Consonants All consonants, other than voiced plosives and /ŋ/, are subject to gemination; spelled using a double of the consonant, geminate consonants are held out for twice as long as the plain consonant (eg. saveniy /sav'ɛnij/ "potential"; savvenke /sav:'ɛnkɛ/ "to declare") Vowels The realization of /a/ can vary from front a to far back and pharyngealized ɑˤ depending on the exact phonetic environment and speaker. Phonotactics The syllable structure of Kekish is as follows: (C©)(G)V(G)(C©) Where C is a consonant, G is a glide (/j/ or /w/), and V is an obligatory vowel. Writing System (Orthography) Orthography The original Kekish Alphabet is no longer in use by the average Kekistani, instead being substituted by a variant of the Latin script. This article uses the Latin script. Spelling Conventions The following rules denote common and significant conventions, in addition to some important restriction: * Kekish has no long vowels and thus has no double vowels in spelling, except across morpheme boundaries. * {y} represents a voiced palatal approximant /j/, never a vowel. * Kekish does not utilize diacritics other than the grave accent above {e} to denote schwa /ə/. * Geminate varients of {th, dh, sh, zh, gh, ch, ts, dz} are spelled {tth, ddh, ssh, zzh, kkh, ggh, cch, tts, ddz} respectively. Grammar 'Nominals' Nouns Kekish as two nouns genders. All Kekish nouns fall under one of the two genders; masculine and feminine, and five declensions: # Closed, Masculine # Closed, Feminine # Open, Masculine # Open, Feminine # -iy, (all nouns with -iy nominative endings are masculine) (Includes diy "the") Declension Table: Ergative-Absolutive marking is only used with animate subjects of transitive verbs to create the progressive aspect, and is not used by all speakers. Verbs Except for a few exceptions, Kekish verbs are highly regular. There is only one conjugation and all forms can easily be made by knowing the infinitive. The main irregular verbs, whose forms must be memorized independently, are wede ''"to be"; ''zhude ''"to go"; ''ghezde "to want"; and shikhde ''"to make, do". Verbs in Kekish are conjugated for three persons and two numbers (singular and plural), though the 1st and 3rd person plural (we and they) forms share forms in the present and past. Kekish makes use of the following tenses: ''simple present, present progressive, present perfect, simple past (preterite), past progressive, past perfect, imperfect, simple future, future progressive ''and ''future perfect. ''There are no independent forms for the progressive tenses; these are constructed using Ergative-Absolutive cases with the simple tense form. Additionally, all verbs have a subjunctive mood form that is used in much the same way as the Persian subjunctive - often used where English would use an infinitive in catanative verb strings. Participles Kekish verbs have two participle forms- present and perfect. Both participles are used as verbal adjectives, in which cases the perfect inherently invokes the past and the present is always active. The perfect participle is used to form the perfect tenses. It is passive when used with ''wede and active when used with shikhde. The perfect is formed by dropping the infinitive ''-e'' ending and adding -''anè.'' * shadile "to fight" > shadilanè "fought" * wede "to be" > wedanè "been" * re "to see" > ranè "seen" The present participle is formed by dropping the infinitive ''-e ending, adding the suffix ''-adh, and adding the prefix in'. ''When used in isolation, the present participle can be used as an agent noun. * shadile > in'shadiladh "fighting, fighter" * wede > in'wedadh "being" * re > in'radh "seeing, seer" 'Syntax' Word order in Kekish is largely VSO, with prepositional phrases coming before the direct object or at the beginning of the IP. Adjectives come after the nouns they modify; adverbs can be used either directly before or directly after the verbs they modify. Lexicon Swadesh List Lexicon 'BEFORE ADDING ANYTHING HERE, PLEASE SEE THE NOTICE AT THE TOP OF THE PAGE' * church - kerk, kanisè (f) * up - foyut * down - esbit * land - kuriy (m) * brother - wedr (m) * sister - ghasir (f) * Kekish - Keks Avvah * air - shiy (m) * ground - dhin (f) * move - kuwe * go - kiye * hot - vatta * heat - vata (f) * pool - birkè (f) * start - ajiz (m) 'BEFORE ADDING ANYTHING HERE, PLEASE SEE THE NOTICE AT THE TOP OF THE PAGE''' Example text Kekes savvenkes els in'shadilay relowe els Pepey, diy pevvenay ek Kekek. Hesr mes "Reeeeeeeeeeeeee" tetek Kekistaniya hayev hesr kevves letayi. Kek declared "in'shadilay", and so too did Pepe, the prophet of our lord. We must "not available; see: Autistic Screeching" throughout Kekistan until we are free.